1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock structure, and in particular to a lock structure for use in securing supporting plates of raised floor structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many facilities, like computer server rooms, semiconductor factories, etc., the computers and other equipment are often equipped with many peripheral devices that require wires and other cabling. To easily maintain the peripheral devices and wires, the equipment is disposed on raised floors, while the peripheral devices and wires are disposed under the raised floor.
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a conventional raised floor 1 is composed of a plurality of planar supporting plates 11 that are interconnected to each other to form a support floor. Additionally, a plurality of pedestals 2 are disposed under the support floor 1 to support and elevate the floor 1. In order to prevent the supporting plates 11 from falling due to earthquakes, vibrations, or other movement, the supporting plates 11 are typically mounted on the pedestals 2 by bolts 3.
There are, however, many drawbacks to the use of bolts 3 to mount the supporting plates 11 on the pedestals 2. As shown in FIG. 1B, each supporting plate 11 generally requires four bolts 3 to be fixed on the pedestals 2. Thus, the time required for mounting and dismounting the supporting plates 11 is considerable. Further, since the supporting plates 11 are frequently mounted and dismounted to maintain the peripheral devices and wires of the machines, the threads of the bolts 3 or screw holes of the pedestals 2 are more likely to become stripped or damaged. This limits the lifecycle of the bolts used to mount the supporting plates 11 mounted on the pedestals 2. As mentioned above, manual labor is used in order to rapidly mount and dismount the supporting plates 11. Use of manual labor, however, increases the overall time required and is an unnecessary waste of labor.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,125,604, 6,032,417, 5,150,983, 5,010,708 and 4,640,491, disclose several conventional lock structures. Nevertheless, all these conventional lock structures employ conventional ways and constructions to combine two parts. The mounting and dismounting procedures and the constructions of the lock structures disclosed in these patents are generally complicated.
Hence, there is a need to provide an improved lock structure to overcome the aforementioned problems.